Deus lo Vult: Demons of the Rhine
by KukanKing
Summary: Fuuinjutsu is a tricky thing. rest of summary inside


Deus lo Vult: Demons of the rhine

(Naruto/Youjo Senki)

Fuuinjutsu is a tricky thing all it takes is one incorrect stroke to change the purpose of the seal. A simple miscalculation that not even a seal master such as Minato could have predicted, ended up with his new born baby boy still becoming the Kyuubi jinchuuriki but just the beast was sealed his son was enveloped in a bright crimson light before vanishing, leaving the elemental nation behind for a new realm that happens to be just as blood soaked.

**ELEMENTAL NATIONS: Konoha**

Today was a normal day in with your everyday hustle and bustle of one of the big five hidden villages. It was late evening where a man wearing a black cloak and an orange mask with one eye in it obscuring the man's face, as he walked amongst the citizens of Konoha. He walked until he reached the heart of the village, the man looked around taking in the village one last time from the Akamichi restaurants, to the Hokage monument in the distance, he could even spot the park and see the last children being picked by their parents.

'They don't deserve this peace, they don't deserve your sacrifice,' the cloaked figure thought as he began shaking with rage

If any of the bystanders around this cloaked man paid him any attention, they would've seen his left clenching so hard droplets of blood where dripping onto the ground beneath him.

Chakra spiked alerting all the nearby shinobi as the cloaked man began running through hand seals before he slammed his bloodied hand onto the ground.

"**Kuchiyose no Jutsu: Kyuubi!" **the cloaked roared out before a gigantic cloud of smoke erupted his position and an oppressive chakra appear freezing the whole of Konoha in place.

What followed next was not a whisper but a deafening roar which shook the ground apart creating fissures, signalling to any shinobi worth a damned thing in Konoha's forces the Kyuubi was here and the Kyuubi was free.

"Let the rampage commence my pet!" The cloaked man ordered the hypnotized bijuu.

**Modern Day: Earth, Japan Tokyo**

"What the," a man in suit shout as he feels the ground beneath disappear as he sees a train coming closer towards him.

'Shit I'm dead' was one of his last thoughts

As he begun to complete the rotation of his fall, he looks dead into the eyes of his killer.

'That piece of sh-' the man hesitated in his current thought process as he was no longer falling, and he couldn't move his body at all.

**Elemental Nation: Konoha Outskirts**

After rescuing his wife from the cloaked man and Kyuubi he placed a near unconscious mother near her new- born son before he had to go check on the village.

With Konoha as the battlefield Minato decided to use a voice amplification jutsu.

"All shinobi pull back I will handle this" Minato's voice rang out across the battlefield.

As the surviving shinobi began pulling back Minato who was standing on top of Gamabunta.

"Bunta, are you ready we just need to one of you guys to ground the Kyuubi and then I'll move it away from the village" Minato filled the toad summons in on the plan.

Just as he finished explaining the Sandaime hopped up on top of Gamabunta and with a serious look.

"Minato, what is plan here you know you cannot kill it, it like the other Bijuu are forces of nature" Hiruzen asked.

"I am going to seal the beast" was the response but something sounded odd it sounded void of emotion.

"What do you mean Minato you know as well as I do only up to four tails can be sealed in non- living containers" Hiruzen stated in worry before a look of realisation crossed his face.

"No Minato you cannot use your son; you know what kind of life a Jinchuuriki has".

Minato said nothing just staring at the beast laying waste to his home.

Hiruzen sighed as he figured that his successor was not speak more on the matter.

"What do you need Yondaime-Sama?" Hiruzen asked hoping Minato would fill him in on his plan.

"Err Kushina I am glad to you are hear and feeling better, " Minato said as he watched them leave while Kushina gave him and odd look.

Recognising the look his wife was giving him. "I am a kage bunshin, now Kushina I need Naruto" Minato started of diplomatically.

"What, why" Kushina said before her eyes widened and she realised what Minato was planning, "No absolutely not a chance in hell am I going to let you take my child and make him a Jinchuuriki you know the type of life they lead".

"but Kushina you were fine" Minato tried to reason but before he could carry on Kushina interrupted.

"That's because no bijuu has ever attacked the village before." Kushina countered before breaking into a fit of coughs.

"Kushina what about the village" Minato pleaded while the frustration could be heard through his voice.

"What about our family" Kushina countered back. It was at this time Naruto suddenly awoke and began crying and wailing his lungs out which caused Kushina to break eye contact with her husband and look at her son. It was that loss of eye contact that Minato acted quickly appearing across the room with his hand raised glowing with chakra.

**{Scene Change}**

In the midst of the Kyuubi rampage causing untold amounts of death and destruction. The beast was currently battling a duo of giant toads, but a flash of golden light occurred transporting the beast from the village to the Yondaime's residence.

All three enormous beings landed outside of the Yondaime's residence in a heap.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu: Adamantine Sealing Cage," The Sandaime called out summoning spears from the monkey realm thought to be unbreakable pin the Kyuubi down in one place.

"Minato are ready yet, the toads and my barrier can only so long," Hiruzen called out as the Kyuubi was already fighting to break free. As Hiruzen glanced behind him he spotted Minato and the child Naruto

"Almost done just hold on!" Minato shouted back as he had a bottle of ink carefully applying the seal onto his child stomach.

'A few more strokes,' Minato thought to himself as he almost completed the Shiki Fujin. As he looked up for a moment really taking in his sons' appearance, who was looking up at with what appeared to be endless curiosity.

The Kyuubi noticed the blond human preparing the seal and tore through its restraints while kicking off the amphibians holding down before swinging a claw at the child's general direction.

Only to be intercepted by Minato and Kushina putting themselves in between the claw of the bijuu and their son.

"Oh Kami," Hiruzen stated as he stared at the scene before him, both Kushina and Minato impaled on the Kyuubi claw preventing their son from dying.

"Kushina why," Minato gasped out as he noticed she was also impaled as he hit her with a seal to limit her chakra to not let stop him, but she managed to get her anyway.

"My son comes first end of," Kushina managed to undo the seal and arrive just in time.

Kushina looked down at her baby boy and as she reached down to try and move a tiny bit further away from the tip of the claw, she heard her husband from behind.

"Shiki Fujin activate," Minato gasped out as he activated the sealing jutsu, which lead for all of the Kyuubi's chakra to trapped inside his son.

As both parents were now freed from the impalement Kushina fell towards Naruto and place a bloodied hand on the placement the last remnants of her chakra into the seal before it fully locked the beast away.

"Gomenasai, Naruto-Kun, I wanted to be a good Kaa-chan for you, Kushina choked as her mouth was filling with blood and her eyes were tearing up "I lov-," Kushina managed to say before succumbing to her injuries.

Minato couldn't say a thing he was on his knees looking to his wife and son. 'Kami I am tired, I haven't been this tired since the war,' he thought to himself.

Minato glanced at the seal on his sons' stomach as it was still pulsating an angry reddish tone no doubt in mind the Kyuubi is fighting back.

'What the?' Minato thought as he noticed an incorrect symbol where he had to rush finish the seal to intercept the Bijuu claw.

'Oh no,' He thought as Naruto began to glow a crimson and in a flash of hellish light the new jinchuuriki teleported to who knows where.

"W-w-what ha-v-ve I d-d-done," Minato choked out before fully collapsing face first.

"Minato! Minato!" Hiruzen shouted as he came running over just as the Yondaime died and the Jinchuuriki vanished into thin air.

**Void Space: Unknown **

Bathed in a crimson cloak the new- born and newly created Kyuubi Jinchuuriki was hurtling through a void of what appeared to be a white space with nothing else in it just an empty void. As the crimson energy continued to spike and lash out wildly as more and more of the Kyuubi's chakra was being drawn because the one mistake on the Shinigami seal causing the flow of power to rush into the babe's body.

"_**What did that Ningen do?" **_Kurama thought to himself at he was watching the outside world through the eyes of his jailor.

As he noted the void the bijuu was more concerned with how much the seal was lighting up with his chakra. From what he could tell his chakra was keeping the child from being ripped apart by the void and propelling deeper into this endless sea of nothingness.

The white void began to shake the further the child travelled through it. The babe hit what appeared to be an invisible wall which began straining against which began straining against the Kyuubi empowered wailing child and as more power was being unleashed the void suddenly shattered like glass before the child crashed into what appeared to be a new world. After their impromptu crash landing and deciding that kit was safe as he sensed a couple of human presences nearby decided to take a nap, due stress of the last day trying to recover all of his lost chakra.

**The Empire**

A couple of nuns were outside of their church discussing what just happened inside.

"That poor child one," One nun said.

"Did the mother give the girl a name? You know before she passed Sister Theresa," the other nun questioned.

"Tanya, Tanya Degurechaff,"

"Degurechaff? Is that the father's surname?"

"Yeah apparently, he is died recently so the poor girl will have joins us in the orphanage, unless someone from their respective families and adopt her, lets pray for that outcome Sister Iris."

"Yeah le-," the nun began to safe before an awful howling noise over came the winds and the began raining heavily like a freak storm just came out of nowhere.

"Sister Iris and Sister Theresa come on, inside now," One of the nun's shouted from the doorway.

Before they could move there was a blinding crimson light which vanished just as quick as it came, and so did the storm come to its ends.

"What was that all about? Sister Theresa questioned

Sister Iris was about to reply before a rather loud cry could be heard near to the church.

"What on earth," Sister Theresa spoke before walking off following the sound.

"Wait for me Sister," Iris said before rushing to catch up to senior nun.

'For an elderly person she sure can move,' Iris thought to herself as even though she caught up to sister Theresa she was moving at quite a fast walking pace.

After a couple of minutes both nuns came upon a small crater in the woods behind church/orphanage and came across a human babe crying out reaching its pudgy hands into the air.

"Oh my," Iris said before tearing a large part of her nunnery outfit at the leg and running into the crater to pick up the small child and on closer expectation the baby was covered in dirt, blood and grime.

"Sister we need to get him back to church for a check-up he may be injured," Iris called out from the crater

"Right well hurry up the doctor should still be at the church so if we hurry, we still might be able to catch him."

"Yes Sister," Iris replied already climbing out the small crater.

After reaching the church and having the babe be looked over by the doctor who cleared him and said the blood wasn't the child due to a lack of any evidence of open wounds and the fact that the kid was extremely lively.

Sister Iris was charged with getting the baby cleaned up as she washed the muck out his hair their were tuffs of blonde hair, as she wiped his face she noticed he had these weird whisker like marks on his face, and as the baby was fussing he opened his eyes showing to separate eye colours his right eye was a deep ocean blue and his left eye was a rich royal purple/amethyst colour the odd thing she noticed though both eyes looked like they were crackling with power that was being barely contained.

What the sister didn't notice as she lost in the eyes of this new-born was that black marking on his stomach appeared and pulsated a wrathful red before fading away.

"Oh, my I can't just keep calling you the baby, hmm what to call you?" Iris said out loud.

"Erich?" the whiskered baby gave no response just turning his head away.

'Ok then,' the nun thought. "How about, Hans?" the baby continued to turn his head away.

'Hmph a tough customer eh,' "How about this Niklaus after my Grandfather?" The baby began making happy mewling noises and began clapping like he accepted the name.

"Well then Niklaus now that you have a name and you are all cleaned up lets go see if Sister Teresa has some food for you and I can introduce you to Tanya I have feeling she is going to need some friends in the future," Iris rambled on even though she knew Niklaus couldn't understand her completely but she could pray.

As the duo made their way into the nursey that is where Iris saw Sister Theresa feeding the latest addition to the orphanage Tanya.

"Sister do have a spare bottle for little Niklaus here,"

"Niklaus? And yes, just on the table here," Theresa pointed with her head towards a prepared bottle.

"Thank you he must really hungry, and I figured we can't keep calling him the baby or little one,"

"Well it is a strong name," Theresa complimented "We don't have a cot prepared for him at the moment so he will have to share little Tanya's cot tonight

Both nuns continued to feed the children until both bottles had been emptied and they decided to put both down for sleep in their cot.

As Tanya's eye as she felt herself on the move once again, she could see she was being placed in a cot. As she tried to get a grip on her surroundings by trying move around which incredibly difficult as a new-born child, she noticed another child in her cot who was also being placed in the same cot who was also looking around. Once their eyes met Niklaus reached over and just held Tanya's hand which got the nuns to coo at the cute scene.

Too anyone who may have been watching this moment would see babies doing random baby stuff but the fates new better from this first meeting between the two, the fates could see destinies change and the apocalyptic destruction that will follow these two in their wake.

**THE END**

_**Let me know what you think **_

_**Naruto will be using chakra in a similar way the soldiers do magic**_

_**He can fly by using his chakra like a battery to charge the flying machines**_

_**He reinforces all of his weapons with chakra and when invoking the Kyuubi's power that is mass devastation**_

_**Naruto will be more mature due to the fact he has grown up with Tanya **_

_**Naruto will have anger issues **_

_**Naruto will have chakra chains**_


End file.
